Circles
by AsukaCuCake
Summary: We keep running in circles, every day, now and forever, always being connected. Severing ties, lies, despair, death. A threat is coming, turning Yato and his friend's lives upside down. A feud and the decision between love, what's right and wrong. Rated M to be on the safe side. (Yatori. Yato/Hiyori) Chapter 4 up!
1. Upcoming storm

**Circles**

**We keep running in circles, every day, now and forever, always being connected.**

Severing ties, lies, despair, death. A threat is coming, turning Yato and his friend's lives upside down.

'' Uesama '', thoughts.

'' Uesama '', speaking.

**Enjoy**!~

* * *

_''Do you believe in destiny?'', he asked her, staring at her face with a serious look._

_She didn't know what to say, nor to think. To tell the truth, she didn't even know what was going on._

_He averted his eyes, looking away into the distance._

_She glanced at him, with a questioning look and he chuckeled, but it sounded hollow._

_'' For me.. I don't think I believe in destiny, but maybe there is something ultimately out there, that gets people together for a reason. Maybe that's why we met... _

_The thing that's troubling me, and maybe even Yukine.. is just that.. now that we ha-'', he stopped, taking a breath and looked at her. He didn't continue and only smiled._

_He opened his mouth and formed words, but she couldn't understand him due to the wind's howling._

She woke up with a start and looked around her room, trying to catch her breath and comprehending what this dream was about just now.

Laying her head into her palms, she could finally calm down a little bit.

''_ I've been having these weird dreams since last week... I don't even know why... and it's getting worse, too_.'', she thought and sighed.

Standing up Hiyori walked over to her window to open it, but the moment she reached the handle, a purple-haired boy, who was hanging upside down the roof, greeted her in the most bizarre way. '' Yooooooo!'', Yato shouted at her and saluted, while grinning from ear to ear.

Hiyori's eyes widened. ''Kyaaaaaa!'' She punched his face out of reflex, sending him down the roof.

He crashed into the ground with a loud thud. '' Urghhh...'', was all she could hear.

''Oh my gosh Yato! I-I'm so sorry, you scared me !'', she stammered. '' Wa- wait! I'll help you'' She shouted down and started running down the stairs, out the door and onto the street. He looked up at her dizzily. '' Jeez, is that how you greet a god?'', he said grinning at her, eventhough it looked kind of disorientated. ''Gomen Yato, but you really scared me!'' She stammed her fists on her hips looking at him accusingly.

He scratched the back of his head, laughing. '' Ah, I guess I did.'' Standing up he brushed off the dust on his clothes.

''Isn't Yukine-kun with you?'', she asked while looking at him questioningly.

'' Nah, he's wandering around town I guess. We're still waiting for a jo-'', he was cut off as his phone began to rang. '' Fast, affordable, and reliable! Delivery God Yato at your service! How can I help you?!'', he said cheerfully. '' Ah-huh, yeah, uh-huuuh. Sure. Yea. We'll be there in no time!'', he hung up and grinned at Hiyori, who was blinking at him.

'' I gotta get Yukine, we got a jooooob! Oh! And just so you know, I don't think it's good to run around in short pajamas at this kind of year'', he grinned at her and then, before she could even answer him, he was gone into nothingness.

Looking down, eyeing her pajamas, she started blushing. It had little panda patterns on it and the overall color was pink. ''Noooooooooo!'', she screamed, totally embarrassed. Running into her house again, she swore she could hear Yato chuckle from afar.

* * *

'' Yu-ki-neee!'', he startled the blonde boy greatly.

Yukine turned around and gave Yato a death glare. '' Don't do this again, jeez!'', he pointed out angrily. Yato just waved at him nonchalantly and spoke up.

'' We have a job, let's get your butt moved, buddy.'', before Yukine could respond, Yato already grabed his arm and they teleported to the meeting place.

'' Isn't this Tenjin's temple, though?'', Yukine asked as he looked around.

'' It is. He gave me the job, not sure what we'll have to do yet, though.'', Yato said and looked around, searching for Tenjin or any of his shrine maids.

'' Yato'', Tenjin said from behind them. ''There you are, we've been waiting for you and your Shinki.''

Yato and Yukine looked at Tenjin. '' So.. err.. what's this job about?'', Yato asked the infamous God.

Tenjin tilted his head up to the sky, searching for something. '' There have been many stormy nights lately, Yato. I wouldn't say it's something unusual, but there's something I can't put my finger on. The storms have become more frequently and also the ayakashi are becoming stronger and more powerful. If you're up to date, you should already know that there have been more and more incidents and also cases of death.'', Tenjin said in a serious tone.

Yukine's eyes widened a little bit and he looked up at the sky, searching for any clues, that what the mighty god said, was true.

Yato, however, was nodding, getting into a thoughful pose. '' Yeah, actually I did heard of it. I, myself, thought it was weird that there were so many storms.''

Tenjin nodded.

'' So, you want me and Yukine to check it out?'', he asked, making Yukine look at him and Tenjin.

''Yes, I would appreciate it if you could do this job for me. At this kind of year I am kind of busy, with bringing fortune and luck to the people who are coming to my temple.'', Tenjin said and smiled at Yato.

He pouted, being just a little bit jealous. '' Must be nice having a temple and maids and people worshipping you.'', Yato said, looking around the place.

'' Ah, I'm sorry, I hope I didn't hurt your feelings'', the infamous god said, though he was smiling just a little bit, after all it was fun teasing Yato once in a while.

'' Ah, I don't care at all! You see, one day I have my own temple! In the middle of the city. People will come worship me, complement me, give me lots of money and praise me. Hohohoho hehe hee'', he laughed,but then started coughing.

Yukine looked at him disgusted and murmured to himself, while Tenjin looked rather lost, debating if he should laugh or plainly shake his head.

Mayu, also known as Tomone ( A/N: Yato's former Shinki ), facepalmed herself.

Yato just grinned at them. ''_ Just you guys wait, some day or another my dream will definately come true and then you will be the ones who will kneel infront of me_.'', he thought while chuckling.

The others were simply staring at him, like he had gone mad.

'' So we're going to look for these storms Tenjin was talking about?'', Yukine asked Yato and looked up at him.

''Yeah. It's been really bad lately. Especially now that the exams are up at the schools, students are getting stressed or depressed, attracting the phantoms.'', he said, looking around.

They were currently walking around the city, searching for any clues. Walking down the street, they stopped infront of a shop. The TV's at the windows were showing the NEWS.

'' _**3 more people, this week, got caught in accidents. 2 of them were students, whereas one of them got hit by a truck and the other one got caught in a hit and run accident. The third person has been found near the trainstation dead in a rift. **_[…]'', as Yukine kept listening, Yato was already turning around and started walking.

'' _There have been 18 accidents this week. And I'm sure all of them have something to do with the rising storms. It's normal that people die because of this, especially when there are plenty of Ayakashi around... but something is definately not right. There shouldn't be this many incidents in one week.'_', Yato thought.

'' Yuk-'', before he could finish shouting at his Shinki, an explosion went off, 2 streets down.

As both of them turned around another explosion went off, sirens could be heard and people shouting and screaming. Looking up at the sky he could see black fog, near the place of the accident.

''Oh shit'', was all he said, before he and Yukine started running.

* * *

To be continued! Hope you guys liked it :D

Also, English is **not** my native language, please bear with me :s


	2. Silly me

**Circles**

We keep running in circles, every day, now and forever, always being connected.

Severing ties, lies, despair, death. A threat is coming, turning Yato and his friend's lives upside down.

'' _Uesama_ '', thoughts.

'' Uesama '', speaking.

Enjoy!~

**Sorry that I was not active enough to put up the next chapter. I had pre-midterm exams D: Writing 6 hour long exams once a week... and I still have exams up for the next 3 weeks. 'cries' But I try to update at least once a week :)**

* * *

**_Yato's P.O.V_**

As we got to the place where the explosion went off, we saw a burning truck right on the street and a few destroyed cars.

''_What the hell happened here?_'' I looked around and saw, just right above the truck, a 13 foot Ayakashi. ''Yukine!'' I shouted at my Shinki. He snapped out of his trance and nodded at me, transforming into my sword.

I got into my stance and jumped of the ground, leaving the destruction behind me and concentrate on my enemy. Before I reached it, the monster saw me and twitched, saying: ''**Die. Die. Die. Hopeless. Anger**,'' continuously. I gripped my sword harder and frowned.

The destruction below me and the hopelessness of the people standing there, crying for their beloved ones, only made it worse. It fed the Ayakashi even more, making it stronger.

''We gotta try cut through it evenly, before it gets worse. Got it Yukine?'' I asked him in all seriousness.

''Yeah, let's kick some butt.'', he said confidently.

I motioned my sword up and with as much force as I could manage I cut through the Ayakashi.

Landing on the ground I looked up behind me to check if everything went alright.

My eyes widened. ''_What.. the.._''

''**Die. Die. DIE**'', it became even bigger than before.

''_Shit_.'' An explosion went off again, tossing me through the air into a lamppost. Gritting my teeth I got onto my feet again, clenching my sword.

''What just happened? I cut through it, seriously!'' Yukine asked me, shocked.

'' I know. Frigging thing is too strong already. Dammit. What should we do.'' I looked around, seeing the high-voltage lines. ''I got an idea.''

I looked around, searching for something that would catch the Ayakashi's attention.

''_That could work, I guess_.'' Running into a store, that's completely devastated, I grabbed some fireworks and a lighter. '' But isn't that stealing!?'', Yukine asked me, panicking.

''Well it's either stealing or people dying, what do you prefer?'' Knowing what I meant he only nodded, even though he still felt uncomfortable about the fact that we stole something.

Running outside I sat down the fireworks and light them with my lighter. ''_Please let this work_.''

As they shot into the air leaving explosions and smoke behind them, the Ayakashi moved around, jumping into my direction.

It jumped right into the high voltage lines, paralyzing itself.

''NOW!'' I shouted and jumped off the ground in a fluent motion. Gripping my sword, I was ready to slash it. '' Give it your best Yukine!'' He only nodded confidently.

''Ha!'' I slashed right through it, destroying it.

I landed on my feet again, hitting the ground softly.

''Good job'', I said smiling proudly.

Yukine transformed into his normal form again. I ruffled his hair.

He looked at me annoyed, but still was happy that I praised him.

''What are we going to do about the destruction side?'' He asked, looking at me.

I only shook my head. '' We did all we could do for them. They're on their own to clean up this mess.''

He looked back at the mess, the Ayakashi left behind and sighed. Nodding he turned around and both of us disappeared.

* * *

**Hiyori's POV**

I grumbled at the paper in front of me. I never despised doing homework as I did right now.

Bumping my head on the table, I groaned. ''_What Yato and Yukine-kun might be doing now?_'' I asked myself.

After a few minutes of silence, I turned on the T.V.

'' _**After a truck collided with a car, causing a pile-up of cars. At least 5 people died in this incident. Around 20 people are injured, 5 of them seriously. 2 explosions went off, destroying a nearby store and ruin almost 5 appartements. Why the truck crashed into the cars, is not yet known. The...**_'' I shut off the T.V not being able to listen to more of this. Frowning I sat up and went to my window.

''What's happening lately... this isn't normal.'' I looked at my homework for just a few seconds and then turned around, leaving my body and changing into my half-phantom form.

I stepped out onto my balcony and sniffed the air.

I jumped off the balcony... right into Yato and Yukine-kun.

The three of us landed on the hard ground in a knotty mess.

''Ouch..'', Yukine rubbed his head, while Yato was lying on the ground face first. I glared at them.

''You guys always just pop out of thin air! Something bad could have happened!'' I berated them.

Yukine looked ashamed, blushing, while staring at the ground. Whereas Yato only grinned at me.''Surprise!'' He yelled at me. I only sighed, though I was happy nonetheless.

'' You both.. jeez'' I shook my head at them.

''Soo..'', Yato rubbed his head.'' Where were you heading to? '', he asked me nervously.

I only blinked at him. '' Oh!'', I exclaimed loudly and startled the both of them. '' I was coming to get you guys.'' I smiled at them.

'' Get us?'' he asked, questioningly.

'' Well you both were in town were the explosions went off, so I wan- '', he held up a hand, frowning.

''How did you know?'', he asked.

'' Well I only have to sniff the a- '', I clapped my mouth shut, before I said something embarrassing. Blushing madly, I opened my mouth to change what I said, but Yato was faster than me.

'' You sniff the what?'', he looked amused but also kind of confused of what I was trying to tell him.

Flabbergasted, I said in a high-pitched voice: '' I, no! I mean not sniff.. I-I-I I said that I was watching T.V and saw it in the NEWS. And that's when I knew that you guys were there!''

Yukine burst out laughing at my embarrassment with Yato joining him shortly

I pouted.

''Well, everything is okay now, I guess.'' Yato said, calming down from his fit of laughter.

He smiled at me in a sweet kind of way, making me blush. I looked at the ground hiding my blush.

_''What was wrong with me anyways?''_ I shook my head and looked at both of them again.

''So what's going on with all these incidents?'' I asked him seriously.

He propped up his head on his hand and looked down the street, frowning.

''Actually, I'm not quite sure myself. Same goes for Tenjin. It's weird that there are more Ayakashi's and people getting more depressed than normally. It's almost like someone is driving them into this kind of emotional state...'' he said.

Yukine nodded his head. '' It's not only that. The Ayakashi we're fighting right now are getting stronger and stronger each time we fight them.'' he balled his fists and frowned.

Silence encountered us, as everyone was thinking about the situation.

I looked at both of them. Even though they looked serious, there was also concern shown in their eyes.

''We'll find out what's happening. I'm sure of it. I believe in both of u.'' I said smiling at them.

Yukine grinned at me, giving me a thumbs-up.

Yato was looking off to the side. If it wasn't for the heat outside I would've thought he was blushing, though, why would he?

''_Silly me_'', I thought, shaking my head but still smiled at them.

* * *

**Yukine's POV**

As nightfall started we went through the streets in peace. I looked up at Yato, noticing that he was in deep thought.

Frowning I tried to lighten up the mood.

'' It's nice, isn't it? Knowing that there's someone out there who actually thinks about us and cares for us. Believing in us.'' I said with a grin and looked at him.

For just a moment he stopped, but he quickly returned to his usual pace.

'' Yeah. I guess so.'', he said in a soft voice.

I looked at him and the moment we passed a lamppost I stopped dead in my tracks. Eyes widening.

He looked at me in a confused way.

'' You're blushing!'' I pointed at him, grinning mischievously.

Eyes widened. Being caught in the act, his blush only intensified.

'' I-I I'm not!'' he pointed out angrily. I grinned at him smugly. '' Yeah sure. So I was also right when I thought you were blushing, when Hiyori told us she cared for us!'' I said and peered at Yato.

He started walking again, not saying anything, though I could still catch his deep red blush.

''Whatever'', he said annoyed and embarrassed.

I only grinned at him.

* * *

**Yato's POV**

I was lying awake on my bench at Tenjin's temple. Looking up at the moon, deep in thought.

I rolled onto my side looking off into the distance.

'' _Of course I am happy that Hiyori believes in us_.'', I thought. '' _Why wouldn't I?'_'

Looking over my shoulder I saw Yukine sleeping, being safe and sound.

I buried my head into my arms, knowing that I was blushing.

''_ Is it that obvious that I am happy?_'' I thought embarrassed.

Being alone for so long, people forgetting you after 2 minutes, even though u just met them a second ago, was quite annoying after some time. It makes you feel lonely. Of course there are gods around, with whom you could talk, but I never was good at that. Most of them didn't even want to have something to do with me at all. And some didn't even know that I existed.

I sighed, being annoyed that I was thinking about stuff like that in the middle of the night.

Closing my eyes I tried thinking about other stuff, but my thoughts always came back to her.

Her. Hiyori Iki. **Our savior.**

Thinking about what she said today made me really happy..'', but what if she will forget us some day or another?'' I mumbled. Rolling over again, I looked up at the sky.

''That's what's scaring me the most...''. I thought, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Annnnddd finished chapter 2. Finally... after weeks...**

**Gomen!**

**I've been learning all those weeks. Midterms are coming . The really tough ones D:**

**I try to update at least a week. :)**

**Also: I'm sorry for any misspellings. English is not my native language, but I'm trying to get better ^_^**

**Off I go!~ Cya 3**


	3. Red Cheeks Puffy Eyes

**Circles**

We keep running in circles, every day, now and forever, always being connected.

Severing ties, lies, despair, death. A threat is coming, turning Yato and his friend's lives upside down.

'' _Uesama_ '', thoughts.

'' Uesama '', speaking.

Enjoy!~

* * *

A girl was standing at the railroad crossing, looking off into the distance with lifeless eyes.

There was no reaction whatsoever, she wasn't moving nor did it look like she was breathing. As the gates came down she started moving, as if she didn't hear the alarming rhythm from far away.

As she looked down, she could see that the pavement was wet from the tears that fell down her face.

Though she couldn't understand why she would cry. Or maybe she did.

She shook her head.

Underneath her feet she could feel the ground shaking, just a few more moments to bear before she could finally leave this hell.

Her family divorced and her friends didn't even tried to understand her at all. Sometimes she wasn't even sure if she could call them friends. Why would she anyways?

Being left behind all the time, like some toy you had no pleasure to use anymore. That's how she was handled by them. ''Friends, huh..'', she mumbled quietly under the rumbling sound of the incoming train.

Memories came back. Horrible, horrendous they were. Images of the past she wanted to forget.

She could hear it now, the sound was clear and ringing in her ear. There was this really short moment where she doubted herself, maybe there was a way out of this, but it was already too late now.

She started trembling and shed one last tear before the train could hit her.

The train rushing to her at full speed and the driver only noticing too late that there was a girl right in front of him. He knew there was no chance for him to stop now. He was alarmed and started panicking.

One last prayer.

.

..

.

..

..

.

She could hear the train in the distance, the sound fading slowly.

Maybe that's what it felt like dying. No pain. No worries. Nothing.

Just for a moment she felt light, like a great weight has been lifted off of her and she could feel the gust of the wind rushing around her ears.

Being afraid, just a little bit, she started opening her eyes only to see a face just in front of her.

Purple hair, dazzling blue eyes.

Her hero?

Was he an angel to help her get to the other side?

She kept staring intensely at his blue eyes. As he looked back, he smiled at her.

'' Kami-sama at your service. Your prayer has been heard loud and clear.'' He said proudly.

Shortly after he hit the ground with a soft 'thud' and let her down.

The only thing she could do was stare at him incredulously. '' E-excuse me? What do you mean with 'Kami-sama at your service'?'' He started opening his mouth, only to be interrupted again.

''Ohmygodohmygodohmygod I've been kidnapped! No wait that's not right! Or is it?'' She started hysterically, running around in a panic.

''Oi, stop that gibberish talking you're doing right now. I did not something like 'kidnapping you' you ungrateful child! I the yatogami saved your life! You asked for it after all!'' Yato said offended.

She only stared at him.

Sighing he turned around, showing her his back and holding up a 5-yen coin. ''Thanks for the money, my job is done now.''

She gasped, searching her pockets for the money he got off of her.

''Before I go..'', he started, making her jump. '' Don't throw away life so easily just because some bad things happened. You should cherish life. There'll come a time when everything gets better, okay? Trust me. I know'' He exclaimed and waved at her disappearing into nothingness.

Looking down the road, back at the railway the only thing she could do was cry. Though she was happy that she didn't die.

After all, there could be something true about what he said.

'' Arigatou, Yato-kami-sama.'' She said happily.

* * *

Hiyori stood on the steps in front of the school looking into the distance. She could see her breath coming out, forming little puffs in the air. ''It's getting colder'', she rejoiced. ''Hiyoriiiii~!'' One of her friends shouted, embracing her. '' Yama-chan'',Hiyori beamed at her blonde haired friend. Just a few seconds later Ami came running at them, being out of breath, making her long black her fall down, covering her slim face. Adjusting her glasses, she looked up smiling at them. '' Ami-chan'' Hiyori said joyfully.

''Hey! Are you both ready to go into hell?'' Ami said giggling, making Hiyori and Yama roll their eyes.

''Sure sure..'' Yama replied while yawning. '' I just hope I did good on my last math exam..'', she exclaimed with a tired voice.

As the conversation went on, the voices faded away and Hiyori was in her own little world. Staring up at the gray-tinted sky, she pursed her lips, thinking.

'' _I wonder what Yato and Yukine-kun are doing right now.._.'', before she could think about anything else, she tripped at the last stair, falling backwards. Eyes widening and heart pounding; she couldn't gain ground, it made her panic.

''Hiyori!''

''HIYORI!''

Both of them shouted.

Before she could hit the hard pavement someone caught her in the last moment. Time seemed to slow down just for a few seconds as she looked at her savior.

Eyes widening, she stared into deep blue eyes resembling an ocean.

''Yato..?'' She breathed out.

'' Excuse me?'' The person came into focus. Replaced were the blue eyes by green ones, that held a mysterious depth unknown to everyone. A gorgeous blonde guy holding her bridal style.

He smiled at her sweetly making her blush.

He let her down gently and time went on in it's normal pace.

'' Kind of slippery today, isn't it? Be careful outside, okay. We wouldn't want you to fall again now, do we?'' He grinned at her and started going up the stairs, waving at her in a swift motion.

Yama and Ami only looked at him astonished and mesmerized. Yama shook her head out of stupor and made her way down to Hiyori.

''Are you okay?'' She inquired putting a hand on Hiyori's shoulder.

Said girl looked out of it, as if she was in trance.

''Hiyori?'' Yama asked again, while Ami made her way down to them.

''Huh?'' She snapped out of it, looking at her friends.

Both of them exchanged a worried glance. '' I was asking if you were okay?'' Yama repeated herself.

'' Oh..'' She replied stupidly, her mouth forming an 'O'. ''Yeah I am. Sorry to make you guys worry.'' She apologized, looking at them.

'' Jeez, just be more careful now, okay?'' Yama said taking her and Ami's hand and went up the stairs.

'' _Did I met him before? I wonder.._.'' Hiyori pondered, still being in a kind of dazed state.

What she didn't know though, was that a minor god and his Shinki were watching the scene all along.

* * *

'' Did you see that? DID YOU?'' Yato hollered out and throwing his arms into the air throwing a tantrum.

Yukine only stared at Hiyori walking off into the distance. '' Yeah.. so what? You should be happy he helped her, jeez.'' He intertwined his hands behind his back, staring back at Yato. He gave a jump the moment he saw Yato glare at him with squinted eyes.

'' I could've helped her, ya know?'' He looked away pouting like a small child. '' And besides..'' he went on. '' He touched areas he shouldn't! That guy is soooo dead.'' He ranted on. '' I mean SERIOUSLY?! Didn't you see it?!'' Yato kept on whining making Yukine roll his eyes at him.

'' Calm down, Yato. He probably would not intend to do something like that. Jeez, you're so jealous right now.'' Yukine sighed and pushed his hands into his pockets.

'' I'm NOT jealous! I'm just... being protective!'' He exclaimed.

Yukine stared at him irritated.

And somehow, just like this, the conversation stopped with a starring contest.

Both being the stubborn type, the contest went on for a long... long time.

…

..

.

.

..

…

''Give up'' Yato said hoarsely pointing at his Shinki. '' Listen to what your master is saying'', he added.

'' Hell no! I won't lose this.'' The 14-year-old boy answered angrily.

He could feel his eyes burning at the back of his head and it was already hard to keep them open. Knowing the state he was in now, it would only take sec-

''You blinked! I win. I WIN.'' Yato boomed falling to the ground taking deep breaths and closing his eyes, resting.

Yukine blinked. He did no such thing during the contest.

'' What.. the.. I DID NOT! You cheater!'' He punched his hands into fists looking at his master enraged.

Yato held up a hand. '' No no no. Your master is ALWAYS right. Okay? Yep you got it. I'm right. You're wrong. End of the story.'' He said and Yukine could swear he saw Yato smirking behind his purple bangs.

''Whatever.'' He was too tired anyways to do anything anymore.

Sitting down he rested his eyes, closing them and breathing in the cold air.

''Yukine-kun? Yato?'' Someone said from behind, startling both of them at the same time.

Yato looked at her, while Yukine turned around staring up at her face.

''What are you doing here?'' Her head tilted to the side looking at them questioningly. She blinked and then her eyes widened.

''What happened to your eyes! They're all puffy and red? Did you cry? Is everything alright?'' She got down on her knees in a swift motion and took Yukine's face into her hands making him blush and spluttering. She looked at him worried.

'' I-I we-we we ar-'', he started though he couldn't finish, as she was alright making her way to Yato.

The jersey wearing god stared at her surprised. She also took his face into her hands, checking if there were any wounds or traces of what have occurred to them.

His eyes widened and he started blushing, though he didn't say anything. She might not have noticed but he was looking at her as if in trance.

Yukine watched him puzzled.

''Your face! It's burning!'' Hiyori stated worried, looking into his eyes.

For the first time in a long time, Yato was speechless. There weren't words to describe how he felt inside. There was this weird tingling sensation inside his tummy that made him wonder what was happening.

He swallowed. Breathing became harder.

''_Her face. Her face is too close_.'' He thought.

Yato felt like standing in front of the sun. Burning hot. Was he running a fever?

No. Gods don't get fever.

What was it then?

He couldn't understand.

''_Does she notice that I'm sweating?_'' Yato started wondering panicky.

''Yato! Yato! Are you alright? Hellooo?'' He could hear her voice full of worry.

He blinked.

All of a sudden everything was clear again, he could breathe normally again and started staring into her eyes.

''Ah. I'm sorry, I kinda space out of it.'' He rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously.

Hiyori looked at Yukine for answers, thought the blonde boy only shrugged his shoulders.

''Okay then.'' She said smiling, though she still wasn't satisfied with his answer.

Awkward silence befell them, like a heavy fog.

'' You know..'', Hiyori started, getting Yato's and Yukine's attention.'' You both can sleep at my place. My brother isn't going to be home for a long time, so you both can have that room.'' She said smiling, thought, before Yato could protest, she held up a hand silencing him. '' It's getting colder Yato. I wouldn't want Yukine and you getting a cold. And besides, there's nothing to lose anyway. My parents can't see you, so it's okay.'' Hiyori finished beaming at them leaving both guys speechless.

Yukine looked at Yato desperately, almost begging him to say 'Yes'.

The purple haired god scratched his head and sighed. '' Sure, why not. Thank you very much for your kindness'', he mumbled embarrassed.

Yukine and Hiyori grinned at each other.

Yato only smiled, looking away, a blush tinting his cheeks.

* * *

**Annnnnnnnnnd that's it for today. I guess. Sigh.**

**My exams are over... but nope, my teacher's still think we have too much free time.. I have to make 2 presentations, Homework ( Lots !LOTS!) and some minor tests.. if that isn't enough yet, oh jeez.**

**Well I guess I have to cope with that.**

**_Yama is the blonde haired girl with short hair _**

**_Ami is the one with black long hair and glasses_**

**Off to go!~**


	4. A glow in the dark

**Circles**

We keep running in circles, every day, now and forever, always being connected.

Severing ties, lies, despair, death. A threat is coming, turning Yato and his friend's lives upside down.

'' _Uesama_ '', thoughts.

'' Uesama '', speaking.

'' **Uesama** '', Shinki's voice when they're in their weapon form

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

A dim light shone in the room, it gave off a bluish glow that fell on the wall and Yato's face.

Out of boredom, and mainly because he couldn't sleep, he started playing with his phone, checking his twitter account once in a while. Turning his head he looked at Yukine for some time, watching him sleep. His shinki didn't even know that the light was turned off, that's how deep his sleep was.

Smiling a little, Yato once again looked at his phone. He didn't have a clue what to do with his free time.

Going outside or maybe annoy Yukine and Hiyori?

He only shook his head. Dumb idea indeed.

Grumbling he flipped his phone shut and was surrounded by darkness. He hated being alone with his thoughts, it was never a good thing, especially when he couldn't stop thinking about that one thing that made him cringe, where ever he was.

Being alone.

It's not like he didn't have people around him or that he had no one to talk to. He just simply felt alone, even when people surrounded him he never could get rid of the loneliness.

He couldn't be happier for having met Hiyori, especially after she told him she would stay with him forever.

But... there was always this voice in the back of his mind, telling him that it's all a lie, a dream that can't go on forever. And if he's not careful enough it will shatter into pieces, vanishing one after the other, till he's left alone again.

He shut his eyes tightly. It was no good thinking about it, but he just couldn't stop, because after all this fear would haunt him forever.

Before his train of thoughts could get any worse, something or rather someone grabbed the back of his jacket. It was only a soft tug, but he could still feel it.

He slowly turned his head around, and even though he couldn't see a thing, he knew that Yukine was lying beside him, sleeping soundly, but somehow reassuring him that everything was alright.

Yato had people who believed in him, people who wouldn't leave him. Maybe he could trust their words and for once forget all the fears he held inside.

Enjoy life, even if it wouldn't last long.

"Thank you…Yukine...Hiyori… and everyone else", he softly murmured into the darkness.

He smiled one last time, turned around and fell asleep.

* * *

" Veena." Vaisravana's shinki Kazuma said in a low but attentive voice.

She ignored him and smashed her fists on the table in anger. "This runt!", she called out angrily.

Kazuma fixed his glasses and stayed calm. "We have no proof that what is happening outside is Yato's fault."

She grumbled. "I know... The whole situation itself reeks of trouble… trouble known as the Yatogami's trouble! He probably got into a fight with Kofuku." Turning around she huffed out a sigh. She knew this wasn't true, all she wanted to do, was to blame someone for all that's happened.

"You know that is not true. He wouldn't do that.", Kazuma said, sighing. "Besides, he wouldn't be able to get her that far, also, the storms she's creating wouldn't make that much trouble", he added.

Vaisravana looked at her lead shinki for a long time. As she turned around, looking outside the window, she responded with: "You don't know what Kofuku is able to do… but yes, I do not think Yato is the reason for all of this. I just want someone to blame. He's the best choice."

She squinted at something outside. Kazuma only sweat-dropped and shook his head.

Silence fell upon them.

The blonde haired war god was still watching the 'thing' outside, trying to figure out what it could be. It was too dark for her to make out, though for all she knew, it was most probably something dangerous.

Before Kazuma could say something again, Vaisravana stopped him by holding up her hand. She leaned forward as something started to glow in the darkness. "Kazuma! Let's go!" she shouted out and started running out the door to get her other Shinki's.

Kazuma followed her silently in a full out sprint.

* * *

"Kazuma, can you detect the suspect and try to identify it?" she inquired. No answer. Then: "**Yes, it is heading south-east from here, about 1 to 2 miles from here. If we're fast enough we can make it before 'it' is there**", he responded. Vaisravana only nodded at this. Staring down, she could look at Kuraha, now in his lion form. '' Can you make it there within 2 minutes.'', she asked, biting her lip unconsciously. "**Yes my lady, I will try my best**", the lion replied while nodding his head.

"Thank you", she said softly, smiling at him.

Turning serious again she ordered him to follow Kazuma's directions, jumping over buildings and different kind of fields under them.

As they came near, she could get a glimpse at a big neon-like looking light bulb. Frowning she made Kuraha stop, trying to grasp the situation at hand.

"_What's that?_" she thought, squinting her eyes at 'it'.

The 'light bulb' moved, destroying 3 power lines while doing so. The electricity was cut, resulting in a blackout for two areas of the city. The light around Vaisravana went out, engulfing her in darkness and the only light that illuminated the street was the one glowing off the monster.

"_It's so weird... I thought I saw something else back in my room_", she thought and frowned. Getting back to the situation at hand, she drew her gun, ready to fire. She glared at the glowing monster and pulled the trigger and shot, though before she could hit her mark, the purple glowing thing vanished; right before her eyes.

"What!" she belted out. Whipping her head around, manoeuvring Kuraha out of the way; she barely avoided being smashed by a big purple hand that came down on her.

Eyes widening she ordered Kuraha to jump. The building under her was destroyed in mere seconds, leaving piles of scrap behind.

She tried shooting again and even though she never missed a hit, she couldn't kill it.

"Kazuma!" she shouted enraged "what the hell is going on!?" Gripping her gun harder, she was ready to shoot again, only to be thrown away and off of Kuraha, right onto the riverbank.

"**I-I'm working on it!**" Kazuma stammered out. "**It most likely has an elastic body, meaning it will repel every bullet**", he said as he analyzed the glowing monster.

Looking at Kuraha for a moment she began to think. Glancing around she tried to find out just how she could kill that thing.

"**Veena!**" her lead Shinki shouted out. It was too late; neither Vaisravana nor Kuraha noticed the incoming blow. The moment she got out the water and onto her lion she was already sent flying again onto a field.

Looking up, temporarily stunned, she could already see her being smashed by the giant hand once again.

Gritting her teeth, she tried to think of what she could do, but it was too late. Closing her eyes shut she was ready for the blow.

* * *

Yato felt his shoulder being shaken, making him grumble sleepily.

"Yato, Y-yato, Yato!" Hiyori shouted after some time as the god didn't want to wake up. Yato and Yukine woke up with a start, somehow butting their heads and making Yukine fall off the bed. "Ouch ouch…ouuch", his shinki whined, rubbing his head in the process.

Hiyori stared at them shocked. "I'm sorry to wake you! But this is really important", she said in a hurry. The moment Yato heard this; his eyes changed from sleepiness to total awareness, directing his gaze at Hiyori. "What do you mean?" he asked in a low serious voice, making Yukine stare at Hiyori.

She bit her lip. "I'm not sure what is happening but there was this weird glowing 'thing' outside, and after sometime the electricity was cut and almost every part of this area is without power."

Yukine's eyes widened as he heard this. Looking around he indeed found himself being surrounded by darkness and the only light was the one from Hiyori's flashlight.

He swallowed. He didn't like this at all.

"Glowing thing?" the god of war asked attentively. Hiyori only nodded at this.

Yato tilted his head back looking at the ceiling that was dimly lit. After a few seconds he turned his head back, now facing Hiyori looking at her. "Uhm… you saw a glowing thing... and... how is that... important?" he asked confused.

"I-It wasn't just a thing! Yato it cut the electricity!" she added loudly. "It looked like a monster. I'm not sure; it's hard to see at night!"

Yukine stared at both of them, but as he turned his head around to look outside the window, a big bang was heard from far away.

Everyone looked through the window now, and somewhere, off in the distance, Yato could see a glowing monster that resembled an Ayakashi, throwing stuff around.

"Oh shit", was all he could say.

Hiyori whipped her head around and looked at him angrily. "We gotta do something!"

"I know I know. Already working on it", he responded in a calm voice. Outstretching his arm, he held his hand open. "Sekki!" the war god shouted, making Yukine turn into his weapon.

"I'll be right back", he murmured. But before he could teleport away Hiyori grabbed the hem of his jacket. His eyes widened. "Hiyo-", he tried to say but it was already too late. They were teleporting and taking the girl with them, while leaving her real body behind.

* * *

"-ri", Yato said in a shocked voice.

They landed on grass and before he could complain about Hiyori going with them, something or rather someone flew just past them, hitting the ground with a loud thud.

As he turned around he could see Vaisravana, also known as Bishamonten, lying on the ground, battered. Opening his mouth, he was yet again interrupted by something; and by 'something' he meant that giant purple glowing light bulb, jumping past him, going to smash Vaisravana.

He gritted his teeth, hardened the grab on his weapon and jumped off the ground to where Vaisravana was lying.

In less than 2 seconds he arrived at the spot, picked up the girl and jumped up again, before he could get smashed.

Setting the blonde haired god of war down, he stared at the purple thing again. "You do realise that it's not nice to handle girls like that, right?" he yelled at the monster, only for it to turn at him, throwing a purple hand trying to squish Yato. He sprinted away, narrowly avoiding the attack.

"Just saying!" he added.

Vaisravana shot glares at the yato god, making him look at her and sweat-drop.

After healing enough she stood up again grabbing her gun and aiming at the monster. ''**That won't do.**'', Kazuma said in a serious but soft voice. She grumbled. Turning her head again, she watched the jersey wearing god fight the purple thing. But it seemed like he couldn't do a thing either, because the moment he slit it, the purple ball would only go back to its normal form.

Yato glared at it. "Shit, what are we going to do Yukine?" he asked his shinki while jumping up yet again, as he had to avoid another attack.

"**I'm not sure to be honest. I don't know why our attacks won't work! Is this even a normal ayakashi!?**" he responded angrily and confused.

The fighting went on like this for quite some time. Soon Vaisravana and Yato were out of breath and it was getting harder for them to avoid dangerous attacks.

They would be at their limit soon if nothing changed.

Yato stumbled over a pile of metal rods lying on the ground, head-butting Vaisravana in the process. She whipped her head around, glaring at him. "Why you lit-", before she could finish her sentence, Yato grabbed her hand and jumped away, almost not making it.

"Shut up!" he belted out. '' I know we don't have a good relationship, but-", before he could finish his sentence Veena interrupted him. "Relationship? This isn't a relationship! I want you dead! You're my ene-"

Yato clapped her mouth shut with his hand, getting death glares from her.

"But, as I wanted to say, we're in a serious battle right now. So lay down dammit! Or do you want us getting killed?!" he hissed in a serious tone.

She was quiet for a little bit. To tell the truth she wasn't happy with the situation at all and Yato being here only made it worse. Though she couldn't deny the fact that he was right; destroying the threat first was of upmost priority.

As she nodded, he let go of her and stood up.

"**Veena.**" Kazuma said, getting her attention. "**I think I know how to defeat the monster.**" he added.

She closed her eyes, concentrating on listening to Kazuma, signalizing him that he had her full attention.

"**On your left side, south-east, 32 feet away. There's a pile of metal, the one Yato stumbled on**", he pointed out, making her look to her right, seeing the pile he was talking about.

"**Get the monster on this pile and heat up the metal; it should melt 'it'. Yato should be the bait as we will figure out how to heat up the rods**."

She nodded at that, stood up and shouted: "Yato! Get that thing over there!" and before he could protest, she glared at him. He grumbled, but nodded nonetheless. "Okay!" he shouted loudly. Waving around with his sword he caught the monsters attention.

Looking around she caught Hiyori standing near the destroyed building, watching the commotion. Vaisravana jumped on her lion again, and signalised him to go to Hiyori.

She passed Yato and made her way over to the building. Jumping off her lion she startled Hiyori in the process.

"Huh?" the petite girl squeaked out.

"I need your help", the blonde haired war god said. She pointed at the pile of metal. "We need to heat it up, can you help with that?" Said girl blinked at her. "O-oh! S-sure!" she stammered out.

Looking around she found a container with oil standing there. "I got an idea", Hiyori said, jumping off the ground and making her way over to it. Vaisravana following her.

She turned her head, to see where Yato was and sweat-dropped. Said god was running in circles, trying to hold back the monster from them. "No no no no! You won't get my jersey you friggin' thing!" Veena could hear him shout desperately.

She frowned at him in annoyance.

"Vaisravana!" Hiyori shouted out and the god of war whipped her head around to look at the half phantom.

"Can you shoot the electricity cable?" she said in a hurry. Hiyori looked behind her, seeing that Yato was making his way to them, almost being there.

Before Vaisravana shot the cable, Hiyori jumped away.

She shot the cable and a small explosion went off. The oil, now being spread over the metal rods, caught fire, heating up the metal itself. Yato jumped over the mess on top of the destroyed building and before the monster could follow him, it got stuck in the flames, slowly melting.

It made high-pitched noises and exploded, sending slime flying around.

Everyone wrinkled their noses in the process. It was disgusting to watch and it also reeked.

Kuraha, Kazuma and Yukine went into their normal form again, exhausted and trying to catch their breaths.

"Thanks, you did good Yukine", Yato said smiling and ruffling his shinki's hair. Said boy only pouted looking away, but was happy nonetheless.

As Vaisravana thanked her shinki for their help, she turned around to Yato and the others, glaring at them. "Usually I wouldn't let you go, but seeing the circumstances we were in, I will make an exception. But only for today. Mark my words" she hissed and jumped away.

Said god only scratched his head, mumbling: "Thanks...I guess?" in confusion. Hiyori and Yukine could only smile at that.

He yawned and stretched his muscles. "Let's go home, ne?" Hiyori said in a kind voice.

Yukine and Yato nodded, smiling at her with sleep in their eyes. As they started to walk away, Yato turned his head around, looking at the gooey mess, frowning. "Still, I don't understand what that thing was. I know for sure it was no Ayakashi." He turned around again, averting his gaze and catching a black shadow in the corner of his eye. He sharply whipped his head around, though he couldn't see anything.

"Was I imaging things?" he thought confused.

Yukine and Hiyori stopped, looking at him in worry. "Ne, Yato, is everything alright?" Hiyori asked, worry lacing her voice. Said god looked at her and shook his head. "Nah just thought I saw something", he stated in a funny voice, bumping his head with his fist in a weird motion, making Yukine and Hiyori laugh.

"It's probably the lack of sleep", Yukine said knowingly. Yato smiled at him nodding. "Yeah, I guess so."

The other two turned around again, heading home. And as Yato started to walk again, his face changed to a serious one.

"There was something. I'm sure of it."

* * *

**Annnnnnnnd finished ^_^ Hope you enjoyed it!~**

**Special thanks to my Beta Reader Shinigami Merchant!~ Thank you very much for proofreading this.**

**Off I go!~**

**P.S. Next Chapter will be up soon ! :3**


End file.
